Because of You
by She Who Nailed It
Summary: Newt's back in New York for a surprise visit. He's finished Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, the only problem is, he didn't tell Porpentina. Fearing her reaction, he's a little nervous, and moreover, his feelings for her are still the same. (warning, so much fluff you might die)


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

 ** _Because of You_**

 ** _A/N_** : If this seems too OOC or sappy or cliche, sorry, I just wanted some fluff for me and for you! And I know none of this actually happened in the books or anything, this is just my own little cute on take of it all. If you don't like it, guess what? You don't have to read it! Amazing how that works!

* * *

Newt nervously clutched his suitcase, this time packed with personal items. Scarf, pajamas, day clothes, everything needed to travel with.

He was more nervous than usual. His fingers trembled slightly, as he fumbled with his suitcase. Newt didn't mention to Tina that he was coming to New York. He wanted it to be a surprise. But the longer he sat there, the more he was regretting it. Was Tina going to be angry with him for not warning him? Was she going to be delighted to see him? Newt knew he wasn't the most socially aware of how other people felt, but surely she'd be happy to see him, right?

"Well, I'll be happy to see her…" Newt mumbled softly to himself. He looked up to see that they were pulling into New York. The Statue of Liberty could be see off in the distance, along with the skyscrapers reaching towards the heavens.

He took out a small worn out portrait of Tina and smiled. Tina picture waved at him and beamed a warm smile back at him.

Then his heart sank. He didn't tell her the book was finished either. He thought that'd be a nice surprise too. Newt slipped the small photo back into his pocket and took a deep breath. She was going to be furious. Really furious.

"Maybe I should have sent her an owl," Newt said absentmindedly to himself.

A man in a fedora gave Newt a strange look and said, "What?"

Newt shook his head violently and said, "Just… thinking to myself. Talking. Yes, I was talking to myself." He gave the man an awkward smile and turned his head away, hoping the man would just leave him alone.

The man did leave him alone, and Newt was back to thinking about how Tina would react to him not telling her that he finished the book.

A voice hollered out, "Ship will be docking in ten minutes!"

Newt hastily stood up from the bench that he sat on the very first time going to America. He clutched his suitcase tightly and made his way to the front.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Newt was standing in front of the huge beautiful building, The Magical Congress of the United States of America. He felt almost at home, but at the same time out of place.

Newt was about to enter into the huge magical wonderland, when someone called from behind.

"Newt?" a familiar voice called.

Newt knew that voice and turned around, smiling. "Tina," he said, trying to hold back his excitement.

Tina's large brown eyes settled on his suitcase. "Newt…" Tina said in a low voice, studying the suitcase.

"Don't worry, it's a regular suitcase, I promise. Want to see it?" Newt closed the empty space between them, holding the suitcase up.

Tina looked a little overwhelmed, but she lowered his suitcase from out of her face and studied his face. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Newt's excitement overflowed, dropping the suitcase, he picked up Tina by her waist and spun her around. Tina's arms wrapped around Newt's neck and she let out a giddy laugh.

"What are you doing here?!" Tina laughed, as Newt gently set her down.

Newt smiled at the beautiful lady and said, "I came back because I finished the book."

Tina let the words sink into her mind then she said slowly, "Why didn't you tell me you finished it?" her eyebrows kitted together as her brown eyes focused on Newt's eyes.

Newt bit his lip, the same anxiety he had earlier flooded in. Crap, she was angry, wasn't she? "Because I wanted it to be a surprise…" There was a small silence. "Want to find something to eat…?" Newt asked timidly.

Tina crossed her arms and said, "You truly are socially clueless… I really should help you."

Newt blinked. "What do you mean help me?"

Tina picked up his suitcase and then took his hand. "Let's grab some grub, and I'll explain. But I do want to see that book, soon you hear me, Scamander?"

Newt smiled, "Of course, Tina."

Tina led Newt down the busy streets of New York, and settled on a small café just around the corner.

After making their orders Tina demanded for the book.

"But I thought you were going to help me," Newt replied back in good humor.

Tina thought about it. "Book first."

Newt, being sly when he could, said, "You help me first, then I'll let you see the book."

"Okay, fine," Tina sighed exasperatedly. "You're socially awkward, there's no doubt about that. And you're clueless."

"I'm not clueless," Newt growled.

Tina laughed, which made Newt blush. Did he say something wrong? "Okay, you're narrow minded and too focused to pay attention to anything else."

"That's not true either!" Newt insisted. He was growing a little frustrated and embarrassed.

"Oh yeah? Then what's something you've noticed that isn't just about beasts?" Tina laughed out loud.

Newt fidgeted with his silverware. "You," Newt mumbled, forcing himself to look at Tina in the eyes.

Tina smiled at him. "If you've noticed something other than just beasts, sounds like you don't need a whole lot of help," Tina chuckled. "Where's the book?"

Newt coughed, and hastily took up his suitcase, glad to be doing something else. He hastily opened it and pulled out a beautiful book. It was crimson with gold decorations etched into the skin. He handed it silently to Tina.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," Tina whispered. She gently flipped through the gorgeous pages, filled with illustrations of terrifying and beautiful beasts. "Newt… this is amazing…"

Newt smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it, Tina."

"I don't just like it, I love it. These pictures are gorgeous…" Tina mumbled, almost as if she were in a trance.

"The editor almost didn't take the illustrations," Newt explained. "He wanted actual pictures of each one. But I wanted them illustrated."

Tina nodded and mumbled in agreement. "Illustrations, definitely."

Newt was quiet as Tina kept gawking at the book. He didn't really come to New York just to show her the book. But Tina was right. He was awkward and didn't know how to express himself.

A waiter came by and handed them their food, and Newt silently attacked his sandwich, as Tina ignored her food and kept reading.

After about five minutes, she put the book down and began to eat her food. "You're really good at writing, you're quite exquisite at the detailing."

"Thank you," Newt said quietly.

Tina noticed Newt's awkwardness. The way he was sitting, all stiff like. The way he kept twitching. He wasn't normally like this at all. "Newt, is something the matter?"

Newt shook his head. "Of course not," he lied.

Tina didn't believe him for one bit.

* * *

After they ate, they took a small walk. They discussed business and how things were going. As it turned out, Tina was taking a small break and had actually considered visiting Newt.

"You really should come to visit me," Newt tried to persuade her even more. "You'd love it there, I could show you around Hogwarts, I could show you the new creatures I've collected!"

Tina shrugged and said, "I don't know, Newt. It's something I was just considering and decided against."

"But why?" Newt asked curiously.

Tina slowed down and said, "Because of work."

Newt slowed down too, and looked at Tina. Her soft face looked a little troubled. She was avoiding eye contact. "Are you… lying?"

"Yes," Tina said reluctantly. "I am."

Newt closed the space between them. "But why?" He repeated softly.

Tina sighed and looked down at her feet. "I don't know. It's just that… you're from England and I'm from America, Newt. We've both got our jobs and—"

"This isn't just about visiting me and stuff, is it?" Newt interrupted, his calculative expression made Tina smile. He was catching on, even if he was still clueless at times. "There's something I have to say, Tina…"

Tina looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

Newt closed the gap even further, his hand daring to do what he wanted to do for so long, gently caressing Tina's hair and tucking it behind her ear. "Listen," Newt said hesitantly. "I didn't come just because I wanted to show you my book…"

Tina's intelligent eyes never left his. He could tell she was holding her breath, waiting. "Can… can I kiss you? It will only be on the cheek, and you can always push me away if you don't like it," he stuttered, almost innocently. He figured a kiss on the cheek might be more forgiving than an unexpected kiss on the mouth.

Tina didn't say anything but nodded her head gently. Newt gently pressed his lips against her warm cheek. He held it there for a few seconds, savoring the sweetness. Then Tina moved her head so that her lips were touching his. They stood there for a few seconds, not daring to move, enjoying the freshness and sweetness of the kiss.

Tina pulled back a little and stared into Newt's bright eyes. "You came back for me, didn't you?" She whispered.

Newt nodded. "I came back for you."

 **THE END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this, please do leave a review! Support is always good, especially since I can be a little self conscious about writing fluff, ehhhehheh.

Thanks!


End file.
